Just Friends?
by LoveAndLaughter
Summary: Scisaac oneshot! Inspired by the song Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers. Scott and Isaac are just friends. But all that changes and then 10 years later, they are more than friends. (Sucky summary. Give it a shot please?)


(So I came up with this while listening to the song 'Just Friends' by the Jonas Brothers and then it went in a different direction. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy it. This is my first Scisaac fic and I don't know how it will turn out. Anyways it will be told in Scott's POV. Enjoy!)

He walks down the hall towards class and all I can think about is how much I love him. He doesn't even know how much it hurts to see him with her. We've been friends for awhile now, but lately I've been falling deeper and deeper in love with Isaac.

Stiles is the only one who knows. Well him and Derek and possibly Lydia. They all think we're meant to be, but say that Isaac is too oblivious to realize how much I truly care for him. I want to believe them. I really do, but he's too caught up with Alison.

Ever since they did that detective thing when we found out Jennifer is the Darach, he hasn't stopped talking about her. I try to pretend I'm okay with it, but in reality I hate it. The way he talks about her makes me feel worthless. I wish he would talk about me like that.

He texts me during class, saying something along the lines of how bored he is. I reply with a simple, "yeah I know right?" And that's it. No more texts or anything. It's like he knows what he does to me and then doesn't care.

When I see him later, I try to play it cool with a casual smile… and to my surprise, he buys it. Stiles just sends me a look that says, "We're talking about this later."

~~LATER THAT DAY~~ (texts between Scott and Stiles.)  
SM-why'd you look at me like that at school?  
SS-you know why. Isaac? why don't you tell him?  
SM-he'll never want me. he likes Alison remember?  
SS-how do you know Alison isn't a decoy? you know like Lydia was for me and my feelings for Derek?  
SM-i've known Isaac for awhile now, he doesn't like me. i don't know why I even bother.  
SS-because you like him. i know how it feels to feel like someone doesn't like you, but trust me. he could be in love with you just like you are so infatuated with him.  
SM-once again, I doubt it. got to go, dinner, bye.

~~NEXT DAY~~  
I've decided to avoid Isaac. Maybe I can get over the crush quicker? I don't know. All I know is that him living with me, it just makes me sad. I get these wrong feelings. I keep telling myself that we're never going to be together because he isn't gay, but my wolf keeps telling me we're meant to be.

Maybe it's better if we are just friends. I don't wanna ruin that. Besides, nothing will happen. Isaac told me that he asked Alison out and she said yes and that she was waiting for him to ask her. Maybe Isaac is meant to be for me, but he isn't meant to be for me.

I went to school and avoided him the whole day. I mentally high-fived myself until I realized he lives with me and would start asking questions. Dammit. I rushed home and just hid in my room for the rest of the night up until dinner. That's when I realized his date was tonight, so I didn't have to worry about h asking questions… only my mom's questions.

"So why did you avoid Isaac today?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Scott, tell me the truth. I know everything. No more secrets, please. You can trust me."  
"Mom… it's not that I don't trust you it's just that this is a sensitive topic for me. It's feelings… ugh."  
"Sweetheart, who do you have feelings for? Is it Isaac?" I didn't want to talk. I didn't want her to know. But of course, she knew. She's my mother, for Christ's sake!  
"So it is Isaac, then? That's okay if you are gay, sweetie. It doesn't matter to me as long as you're happy. I'll love you no matter what."  
"But mom it's not just that. Isaac doesn't know what he does to me. He makes my heart jump, my stomach to flops, and he makes me go weak in the knees. He's perfect. He is my everything, but I'm not his. He likes girls. He doesn't like me. I don't know what I was even thinking. But I guess when they say that the heart wants what the heart wants, it's true. I just wish I didn't feel this way."  
"I know what you mean, Scott."  
"I just feel happier and as if I've finally found someone I can be with without worrying about being myself. I love him mom, but he won't ever feel the same."  
"I think maybe you should ask him how he feels, Scott."  
"What do you-" I was cut off by my mom pointing behind me. I turned around, only to see Isaac standing there with a look on his face that I couldn't place.

I guess since I was ranting on and on about how I love him, I didn't here him coming. My mom left to give Isaac and I some alone time, although I didn't want to be left alone with him.  
"So how much did you hear?" I said looking awkwardly down at the floor, trying not to pass out.  
"From when you started confessing everything to your mom. Scott, why didn't you just tell me?"  
"Because you like Alison."  
"No I don't. I only was hanging out with her because she wanted to ask my if I had feelings for you… which I do." That's when I looked back up to him.

I couldn't believe it. He did. He really had feelings for me. Maybe it was really just a joke. Alison could've easily put him up to this to try and make me look stupid. I could be played by Isaac. So I did what any scared teenager would do; I ran. I ran as far away as I could.

I called my mom after I ran away and told her I needed to be away for a little while. Just get fresh air for a few days, you know? She seemed upset, but understood why. So I guess you could say that I was a teenage runaway.

I couldn't think of a place to go where Isaac wouldn't be able to find me. I thought of all the places I could go, places Isaac doesn't know of, but that was impossible.

In the end, I decided to go to Stiles' house and just stay there for a few. I called and asked for him to let me in. He opened up the window and as soon as I got inside, he asked why.

"Why what? You know you should really be a bit more specific on asking questions."  
"You know what I mean, smartass."  
"Well Isaac heard everything I told my mom, which was how I felt towards him, and then said he felt the same. I just felt all these things as if it was just a joke and stuff like that. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could and I tried to leave town, but couldn't. I don't know why, but it felt like something was holding me back. It was weird."  
"Oh. Maybe something or someone was holding you back. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally."  
"You don't mean-" Stiles just nodded.  
"It can't be. That kind of stuff doesn't happen, does it?"  
"I don't know, Scott. It could. I mean werewolves weren't supposed to exist, but they do. So maybe this just means that Isaac wasn't kidding and you're just being a scaredy dog."  
"Whatever man, can I just stay here for a few nights?" He nodded and asked if I wanted the blowup mattress. I have him the "are-you-really-asking-that" look. We've shared a bed every sleepover we've had ever since we were young.

"Just asking, dude. I don't want Derek to kill you if he catches my scent on you for the next couple of days."  
"I'll deal with it, Stiles. Lets just get to bed."  
And we drifted off to sleep. Thank god it was the weekend.

~~Monday~~  
Over the weekend, not much happened. Isaac tried to come by, but Stiles wouldn't let him in by putting mountain ash around the house. He would move it when i wanted to leave or when Derek came over, but other than it would stay put.

At school, Isaac tried to get to me. He tried talking to me, but I couldn't handle it. So I took him into an empty classroom and asked what he wanted.  
"I want to talk to you, Scotty."  
"You have five minutes. Starting… now." He didn't talk. He didn't say anything. He got up, walked over to me, and kissed me.

It was gentle and passionate. I felt like I was getting a high off of it. He pulled away and missed the feeling of his lips on mine. He just looked at me with a look that said "was-that-a-better-explaination."  
"Isaac… why did you do that? I thought this was all a joke to you."  
"Scott, I can assure you that it isn't a joke. I don't like you. I think I'm falling in love with you."  
"Really?" He nodded and I said,"I think I'm in love with you."

He looked at me one more time before leaving to get back class. During lacrosse practice, he came up to me and said he needed to talk to me. I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"You'll find out later." That made me even more curious if possible. So finally when practice was over, I went up to him and he asked me if I wanted to be his boyfriend. I nodded because I couldn't find any words.

~10 years later~  
I asked him to marry me eight months ago and now we are at the wedding. I have my best man and he has his. He walks down the aisle with Derek being the one to give him away. I look back at Stiles and see him with an extremely big smile on his face.

We say our vows.  
Mine read:  
Isaac, we started out as not knowing each other to becoming friends. We went from friends to boyfriends and now we are becoming husbands. I never thought this day would come. I love you Isaac to the moon and back. I never want you to feel unwanted or unloved because you are my everything. You are my world and if you ever left, I don't know what I would do. I love you, Isaac. More than you will ever know.  
His read:  
Scott, I love you. I always have. You were the only one I felt I could trust. When I found out you had feelings for me, I was ecstatic. You were the closest thing I had to true love. We became friends quickly and while it took us awhile to transition to a more serious relationship, you still made me happy. You mean the world to me and I've never loved someone this much. I love you. You are my everything. I love you always.

We gave the rings to each other and kissed to make our marriage official. I looked out to the people in the small ceremony and smiled. I smiled because now Isaac and I were more than just friends.

(And that's the end to my first Scisaac fic. What did you think? I hope you liked it! Anyways, I plan on making more teen wolf fanfics. I hope you liked this. Bye! ~LoveAndLaughter)


End file.
